The Weekend Project
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: A dinner night with Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku turned out to be much worse than a tired, just-from-the-mission Naruto expected...


**Message: **Good day, minna-san! I'm making some fanfic again, although this only came up from my mind and my hand was itching to write this one. However, I don't know if I'm going to make something off this one. I'm somewhat lacking... uhh, some imagination. I've deleted another 5,000+ worded chapter for Irony of Being a Ninja, since I found it, well... uhh [out of words].

**Author's note: **I don't know. This is something strange. I even find this weird.

OOC-ness and more OOC-ness!

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto! And then - BAM! - it was all a dream!

* * *

><p><strong>The Weekend Project<strong>

**Chapter 1 – What the hell?**

Naruto saw the strange flickers that started from a distance, and then moved as if a ripple throughout the street. The oddity appeared to be a simple distortion, a mirage-like projection that disfigured the scenery. But as soon as it started and ended just after a _mere _second, Naruto could not make out anything from what happened. _Hell_, he just felt tired as he was minutes before Iruka-sensei managed to drag him to a small dinner at Ichiraku. Although very tired, he could not manage not to decline a _ramen _offer – it was simply irresistible. Shrugging off what he observed and now concluding that it was his tired mind that was playing tricks at him, Naruto sighed and stare at Teuchi's back while he prepared their _heavenly _food.

"––ruto?" And, yeah, he totally missed that Iruka-sensei was calling him. "Are you fine?"

"I'm okay, Iruka-sensei." Naruto gave a trademark grin, and if he'd couple it with a thumb prodded to his chest, then he might have rivaled Gai's.

"You're tired; I can see that," His Iruka-sensei only said, getting a shocked expression from Naruto. "What?" Iruka noticed the stare and began to affectionately ruffle the blonde's hair. "At least, somehow, I _know_ you, Naruto."

Naruto knew. Even though he acted the way he did everyday – the bog goofy grin and loud voice, and many other more attributes a knucklehead had –, there were still some part of him that ached to show how he felt every time. He didn't even know; every time he was out in the open everything he normally showed were like some… _automated _response. He didn't have control, but it was easier that way. It was not unknown about the stance of the villagers to him. For those sixteen years – less three since he went travelling with Jiraiya – he had managed to outlive the stares of the villagers, and even survive some assaults.

The mask thickened with every experience, and the act that he created to make him appear normal did not stay as an act for long – it became a reflex, not needing any conscious thought. Blank and empty act. But it was a need back then, and the more he grew, the more he noticed the lingering anger from the villagers was mixed with fear. But as their fear ate them, rage just fueled them. The feedback effect was dangerous. Very dangerous for him indeed. Just then on that unfaithful night with Mizuki he knew why the people had tandem their anger with fear – he was growing, and the fact that accompanied it was he was becoming stronger.

And the mask was ever-present.

But there were very few people that could pry what was behind the mask. Beside him was a man that he had been close when made his first step in the Academy. Amidst the brewing storm known as his classmates and academy teachers, there was a lone sheep among the pack of wolves. It was a pair of eyes never leaving him; it would cringe whenever he's hurt, it would widen in surprise with every feat and surprises he had done, and it would shed tears whenever he did. Iruka-sensei was very close to a _family_ – even though he would not totally know the feeling of the 'f'-word.

In those calm and caring eyes was a weapon that could pierce his mask and shatter it to pieces, letting him see the real face underneath it. Iruka-sensei could always sense what he was feeling and he was very glad that his sensei would always respond to him. Even though how thick and well guarded his mask was there was an Iruka-sensei who knew the spot where he could easily remove that mask.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto responded meekly, still thinking how lucky he was that he had such a person in his life.

"No problem, Naruto." Iruka did not mind if the young man who was sitting beside him now stood at his height, and continued to ruffle the blonde's hair. For him, it was the kid he had watched in his Academy years, now stronger and capable of taking care of himself. Even so, what could make Iruka stop _caring _for this blond ninja of his? But as he was rumpling the blonde's hair, he noticed that the latter's attention was not focused at him but at somewhere else. Or someone else. He followed Naruto's direction and noticed a passing shinobi.

"Naruto?" He called out the Uzumaki's name.

"One minute, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied and instantly the blond was gone from his seat. Naruto sprinted not so hastily but still enough to make Iruka alarmed at the sudden change of behavior. He hoped Naruto was not taxing himself too much. Iruka knew that Naruto was more than physically strained; his emotional stability was always being challenged every day, even not in missions.

Naruto had travelled outside Konoha for almost three years. There were many reasons, and the most prominent one was his sheer determination to protect his precious people. Naruto had indeed grown up. His very will – the will of fire – had been burning so compassionately that he was very dedicated on his tough life to become a Hokage. Naruto had persevered more than anyone Iruka knew. He sighed.

"Where's Naruto, Iruka-san?" Ayame plopped herself on the counter, leaning her elbows atop the wooden shelf. She cupped her cheeks with her hand. "Wasn't he just together with you?"

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "He just saw someone and he started to run to the person like hell."

"You know, he seems like a little jumpy when you arrived here, Iruka-san." Ayame shared her observation from lately.

"He just came from a mission," Iruka replied. "Even though I knew that, I simply could not resist myself not to treat him." He sighed again. "I'm celebrating for another graduation tomorrow."

"That's so sweet of you, Iruka-san." Ayame said and it made Iruka blush.

Iruka swore about not having favorites, but the attachments he had formed with Naruto was not just all about student-teacher one. For him, Naruto was like family. "Naruto's like my family," he repeated his thought aloud, before he made a double-take and look at the ninja Naruto saw.

The very-pale skinned ninja, who had a long hair reaching his waist, had just disappeared at the next corner. Iruka needed not to think hard to remember the identity of the ninja. After all, he was one of the most famous ninjas residing in Konoha now. As he recounted the features in his mind, Iruka could see the amber irises, whose pupils were in slits, and with purple markings in his eyes. No one could not mistake the person…

"So," Iruka started to mutter, "What does Naruto need with _Orochimaru_-sama?"

**. . .**

The smell of the various spices had permeated the air around the block, and Orochimaru knew where he was currently walking. _Ichiraku _had been one of the finest restaurants in Konoha, although he did not share some appetite for the food. It was not he was disinterested as such, but, somehow, he could not fathom thinking of some people being able to sniff noodles as if it was air. It tended to make him lose his appetite.

He was walking diligently in the small alleyway, reflecting on some minor details presented to him by an ANBU when he was home. He listened intently on the ninja, while he shifted the scrolls in his hands and stuffed it in one of the shelves. Apparently, he would not mind the ANBU speaking while he appeared to be busy at some other things. When the ANBU was done, he half-heartedly dismissed him and decided that listening in person would be a better idea than send those _freakin_' ninjas. He, although less the haste, began his travel towards the Hokage tower.

He unenthusiastically glanced at the young ninja jumping from roofs to roofs, apparently patrolling throughout whole Konoha. But when he noticed the _silver _hair, he instantly knew he was being followed by the said ninja. He shrugged it though; he was so used in being followed. He was confident in his abilities and he could not see the rationale of having a ninja trailing his path. He was inside Konoha and was sure there was not _present _threat yet. Although there were many, but those are still contained outside of Konoha walls. Being paranoid was one thing can describe a ninja, typically.

He looked left and saw a certain duo sitting beside each other and having a small chat. He did not want to listen, although looking at how the two had grown was somehow amusing to his part. Remembering his though before about ramen made him back down though. Iruka was still an academy teacher, and domestic reports had described the chuunin to be Konoha's best, still. What a blessing that they had such dedicated ninja such as Umino Iruka working inside Konoha. Even without the wars, the Academy had been much serious in preparing the little pre-genins to the ninja world.

And Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container, had now grown into a quite a young man. He had observed the blond grow inside the village and saw his development. He had been stronger and he could not hold the feeling of being amused with such tremendous progress. Naruto had lived out his nickname, the very infamous 'most surprising ninja of Konoha.' Indeed, Naruto had shown extremes of capabilities no one had ever expected, and was still in the process of doing so. And, being Jiraiya as his mentor, Naruto had appeared to be stronger than what he could expect of him.

What a wonderful generations of ninjas Konoha had.

He saw that Naruto was looking at him, while Iruka's hand was still atop his head. It was really comical scenery, but the gravity of Naruto's eyes now setting his sight to him was somehow disturbing. _Was there something wrong with Naruto?_ He asked inside his mind. But upon seeing that the chuunin academy teacher was coaxing the blond one, he was the first one to drop the gaze and proceeded walking towards his destination. As soon as he turned to the next block, he started to feel the presence of the blond shinobi trailing his path and somehow in a hasty manner. Orochimaru raised a mental eyebrow in response to the _odd _situation.

"_Rasengan_!" The familiar voice of the blond yelled and it had only taken Orochimaru a small sidestep to avoid the attack. Not expecting for Orochimaru to parry, Naruto had not taken into account of his momentum; he lost balance as soon as his target evaded his attack. The blond slid to the ground, his face flat on the cold floor. The Rasengan was dispelled immediately.

"Naruto-_kun_, I think it's not the best time to show me your _Hokage-_like skills," Orochimaru made a small smile, which vanished instantly. He slowly padded nearer the blond to help him stand up, but he was taken aback when Naruto jumped out and landed in a crouched position, a kunai at hand.

"You _freak_!" Naruto shouted at him, his feral countenance very apparent. "What are you doing here in Konoha?" The blond roared and Orochimaru had removed the doubts upon the thought that there was something wrong with the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, what are you saying?" Orochimaru sounded like a traitorous snake to Naruto's ears. "I _live _here in Konoha."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled for another time and launched towards Orochimaru. But then suddenly another figure dropped beside Naruto and deflected his hand, the kunai twirling out of his hold and landing on a safe distance. Naruto took a quick glance to the newcomer and his eyes widened in surprise. "_Kabuto_?"

Kabuto, although in the middle of tension, nodded at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" The silver-haired ninja was forced to enter the situation. He was just following Orochimaru from the rooftops, since Orochimaru's safety was one of the greatest priorities in Konoha. It was his task, even though Orochimaru liked it or not. "You're acting strangely."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off away from the two. "You two are monsters!" He said and saw the surprised expression from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"_Ouch_," Kabuto said in a whisper. "Every time you finish your mission, you always come to me, your _nii-san_." He said, tilting his heads low to the ground. "Orochimaru-sama," he slowly turned to the sannin, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Kabuto." Orochimaru answered. "But I'm little worried for our little Naruto here."

"No! You––" Naruto surged for another time, but he was stopped on his tracks. _What's this? _Naruto was panicking in his mind, before he saw a _shadow _holding him.

**. . .**

Kabuto was hopping atop the rooftops and guarding Orochimaru from afar. Not really being serious with his task, since he knew well that the sannin could better protect himself than he could, Kabuto just let his mind wander around, letting his subconscious 'take-over' his temporary mission. Years of mission could sometime automate one's body to perform something.

Something was off about the Hokage today, seeing their leader somewhat moved anxiously inside the office and throwing off some random wards whenever some missions scrolls and reports were being opened. He had heard some rumors from the ANBU office today and somehow it was not really refreshing to perform a mission with the Hokage acting very weirdly.

Stories said that the latest Konoha ninja branded as a _missing-nin_ had reappeared with a cryptic message, which the Hokage and some select ANBUs only knew. Apparently, the message had to be of great seriousness to make the Hokage move tensely. Though, in Kabuto's thought, the identity of the missing-nin alone was enough to make the Hokage cringe in utmost defeat. Even himself was staggered that this ninja had become a missing-nin. Indeed, Konoha was losing many of its vital resources, one of them the ninjas in ranks. But Konoha needed to stay strong amidst its opponents and problems.

Perhaps, it was the reason why the Hokage had called Orochimaru.

He saw Naruto and Iruka sitting idly on the bar stools in Ichiraku, and he remembered that the latter had shared to him he'd be inviting Naruto for a dinner to celebrate for another batch of graduates. Iruka really liked working with kids, Kabuto noted. Even though he knew of some ninjas that disdained working as a lowly chuunin in a hell-infested Academy – he had taken to talk to some of them and beat the sense of out them – he would rather, in any way possible, help these chuunins in teaching the future of Konoha. _But_, he admitted to himself, _I could not make myself work. Patience is not something really blessed to me._

From above, he had seen Nara Shikamaru walking lazily towards the intersection where Orochimaru would likely pass. As he remembered it correctly, Shikamaru and his team had just returned from a mission, since he'd seen him dropped a mission report at the Missions' Desk this afternoon. If he was correct, he was one of the multiple teams sent as reconnaissance to scout for the possible hideout of Konoha's latest missing-nin. Even though not primed as Team 8, a strategist on the field would not hurt, right?

Pulled out from his musings, Kabuto was deeply confused and surprised when he suddenly found out that Naruto was now following Orochimaru in his path, a Rasengan prepared in his hands. Naruto quickly rushed towards Orochimaru, and the latter had evaded it in short seconds, with Naruto ending to the ground upon losing his balance. When the blond regained his footing, it was the time, Kabuto thought, that he needed to intervene. He jumped off the roof and deflected Naruto's attack.

"Kabuto?" He heard Naruto's voice sounding very terrified, but at the same time laced with _rage_. He felt sick when he heard the voice. The only moments when Naruto turned to that sound, he knew, was when the boy was in terribly deep danger. And the rage was part of Kyuubi banging the seal to vent out the wrath. _But what could make Naruto act this way?_ He only nodded to him in recognition.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" He asked Naruto. Genuinely, he felt worried about the blond, with the sudden shift in his behavior. He never attacked Orochimaru that way. If Naruto would attack the sannin, it was always in a playful manner, and with the general pronouncement that it was to show Orochimaru his 'Hokage-like' skills to prove that he was capable to wear the mantle of Hokage. And that was then when Naruto was a toddler. "You're acting strangely."

"Bastard!" _W-What?_ Kabuto felt a pang of pain when Naruto yelled to them and jumped away from of them. "You two are monsters!" And that was the statement needed to break his heart. _Naruto, what's wrong?_ And he didn't have the courage to ask that again to the blond. He was just so surprised…

"_Ouch_," Kabuto said in a whisper. "Every time you finish your mission, you always come to me, your _nii-san_." He had tried to say it in a small voice, although it appeared Orochimaru heard it and showed that he was amused. He tried to hide his head in embarrassment by tilting to the ground. But what happened to Naruto? He totally missed when Naruto came back from a mission, and he knew Naruto would play a tantrum to him since he wasn't there to welcome him back. Kabuto was worried for his _ototou _and now he didn't know what to do.

"Orochimaru-sama," he slowly turned to the sannin, "Are you hurt?"

"No, Kabuto. But I'm little worried for our little Naruto here."

"No! You––"

And Naruto suddenly stopped short.

"Naruto," a droned voice caught the attention of Naruto, as well as Kabuto. "Attacking Orochimaru-sama that way… is much so troublesome." He slowly moved towards Orochimaru, and Naruto, since he was caught by Shikamaru's jutsu, started walking too. "Are you fine, Orochimaru-sama?" He received a shake of head from the sannin.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I need to restrain you for now." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted. "They are Konoha's enemies! You should not be helping them! They are monsters! They took away Sasuke-teme!"

"Stop saying nonsense, Naruto." Shikamaru replied coldly.

"I can do that for you," Kabuto suddenly spoke and looked at Shikamaru. The latter only stared at the former, but it was enough to convey his discreet question, in which Kabuto responded only by channeling his chakra to his right hand and it glowed green. _Oh yeah, he's a medic-nin_, Shikamaru thought and gave a nonchalant nod.

Kabuto walked closer to Naruto and held his shoulders. Closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling some air, Kabuto channeled his chakra continuously at Naruto. After five seconds, he dropped his hands from his shoulders and put a single hand atop his head. "Naruto, I've disable your chakra pathway for the moment." He said and slid the hand off, moving back nearer Orochimaru. "You can let go of him, Shikamaru-kun."

When Shikamaru dropped his jutsu, Naruto fell to the ground. "Naruto!" Shikamaru interjected and hastily went to his friend's side. "What are you doing?" He slung Naruto's hand over his shoulder and held Naruto on his waist.

"Orochi-freak and Kabuto…" Naruto spoke weakly. "They're enemies!" The intended shout never came to be.

"Naruto, how can you say that towards _your _Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto entered the small conversation between the two.

"_My_?" Naruto questioned. "Don't be pathetic, Kabuto! I will kill both of you!" Exhaustion quickly came to him when his chakra would not be of use to him. He was slightly glad that Kabuto had left some pathways open for the vital functions of his body. Naruto went unconscious.

"Orochimaru-sama," Shikamaru spoke after he readjusted Naruto. "I came here at the orders of the Hokage."

"I am on my way, but," he ended his statement as Shikamaru needed for it to be finished. He knew what happened.

"I'm also here to get this idiot," the Nara continued. "It appears that the Hokage also needed his presence there."

"Very well," Orochimaru said before turning to see Kabuto. "Kabuto, I want you to meet Iruka-kun and tell him that Naruto has been called by the Hokage." The silver-haired ninja nodded and vanished in a shunshin. "Let's go now to our ways, young Nara."

"_Hai_."

**. . .**

"'Bout time you wake up," Shikamaru said as soon as he had heard Naruto's ruffling of clothes, a sign that the blond had woken up. He glanced sideways to see Naruto yawning and stretching his hands. After seeing that the blond seemed to have calmed down, he returned looking at the door where they would enter next. "Troublesome,"

"Shikamaru?" He heard Naruto's voice. "Where are we?"

"The Hokage Tower," he responded. "The Hokage wants to meet us for something."

"What the––" Shikamaru felt Naruto jumped out from his seat and looked at his friend. He saw that Naruto was in another fighting stance, his eyes trying to burn the figure now standing in front of him, Kabuto. "You damn monster, get away from me!" Naruto yelled again. He tried to channel his chakra, but felt what Kabuto did to him recently was still in effect.

"Naruto," Kabuto was obviously looking dejected. "Look, I just want to help." His eyeglass gleamed and the small reflection covered his eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"Fu––" Before Naruto curse completely, the door opened and revealed Orochimaru. "Naruto," the sannin cleared his throat, "the Hokage has heard you and wishes to see you _immediately_." It caught Naruto completely off-guard. _What's happening around here?_ He asked himself again. _Why are these people here? Why aren't the Konoha ninjas attacking and capturing them?_ Naruto wanted to hit Orochimaru, but since it appeared to him that the sannin was not trying to attack him or anyone, he tried to calm down but retained his extreme attention towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. He glared to the two before he entered the office. Shikamaru followed shortly.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he had set his foot inside. "What the hell––" Naruto stopped his mouth from speaking, his eyes showing utmost horror. "_Itachi!_" Now, his whole self had begun to fall one by one. _What's going on? _He tried to ask himself again and he knew nothing would answer back. "You're the Hokage?" Naruto said in defeat, the horror now starting to eat his very soul.

The Sharingan-eyed Itachi softened when he heard that beaten voice of Naruto. He instantly deactivated his Sharingan and instead used his normal eyes to look at Naruto. "Naruto," he called out the blonde's name but there was no response. "Orochimaru-sama told me that there is something wrong, and I can see that now." He said, stating the observation. "Is there something you wish to tell us?"

"N-no," Naruto answered, his voice quivering. "I'm just tired, Hokage-sama."

"Alright," Itachi nodded and reactivated the Sharingan. "Just stay outside the hall and wait. Rest for a while and calm down." He waited for Naruto to react but was surprised when the blond suddenly left the room and closed the door himself. Naruto just didn't do it that way normally. Sensing that Naruto was indeed just staying by the bench outside the room, Itachi threw a ward to make the conversation inside the room private.

"Orochimaru-_jiji_, what happened?" Itachi threw a deadly glare at the older one, obviously demanding an answer.

"I don't know." Orochimaru replied. "He just attacked me from nowhere."

"He was claiming that Orochimaru and Kabuto are enemies of Konoha." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Enemies?" Itachi asked.

"It's unclear, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru responded. "Naruto was at deep fear and somehow tinted with anger. It appears to me that he was very stressed and nervous and that his claims were out of anxiety."

"But, clearly, there has to be a reason why Naruto-kun would claim that Orochi-jiji and Kabuto are enemies." Itachi said, his face ever-expressionless.

"Perhaps it was related to the missing-nin," Orochimaru said. "You know how much––"

"I know," Itachi only said. "Bring him in." Shikamaru nodded and went outside to fetch Naruto. When the blond stepped in, he had only one question raised.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Everybody tensed inside the room.

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru called out and he received a glare from the blond. "Don't you remember?"

The glare only intensified.

"Hatake Kakashi was stripped off his title and had been branded a missing-nin for conspiring against Konoha," Shikamaru explained Naruto.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the outskirts of Otogakure<strong>

Sasuke opened his eyes, grateful the even the microsleep had helped him shot up the adrenaline inside his body, therefore giving him another bout of energy he needed to scout the area. He had taken a duty to always survey Oto's border for enemies, and he had Taka to do so, sending them in different directions as well. But before he could jumped off and resume his patrol, Jugo appeared in front of him, handing him a scroll.

"Just read, Sasuke-san," he said and vanished.

The writings appeared to Orochimaru's.

"You are to meet a secret reconnaissance ninja. Meeting point 5 kilometers eastern border of Fire country. Noon after three days." Hurriedly, Sasuke burned the paper.

_What a pain_, he only thought. And the question was fired. _Why does he want to meet very near the borders of Fire Country?_ He asked himself. He got some weird feelings about this…

* * *

><p>- <strong>End of Chapter<strong> -

Haha, I dunno what to say... :p


End file.
